1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle control device for vehicle engines and, more particularly, to a throttle control device for controlling the opening of a throttle valve in accordance with the amount of operation of an accelerator pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a known throttle control device employs a wire which mechanically interconnects an accelerator pedal and a throttle valve. In such a throttle control device, the degree of throttle valve activation is precisely determined based on factors including the urging force of a return spring secured to the accelerator pedal and friction of the link system. Therefore, cannot determination of throttle valve activation be adjusted to suit particular drivers. Consequently, problems are caused such as impacting acceleration of the engine and vehicle due to excessive pressure applied to the accelerator pedal when quick acceleration of the vehicle is necessary.
Under such a circumstance, a device has been proposed which incorporates a damper so associated with the accelerator pedal as to limit the rate of activation of the throttle valve, thus enabling adjustment of the characteristic of the acceleration pedal.
This device, however, could adjust the operation characteristic of the acceleration pedal only within the preset range and, therefore, could not adapt the characteristic to the actuate state of running of the vehicle.
Meanwhile, there is an increasing demand for improving pedal sensitivity, i.e., the feeling imparted to the driver when stepping down the accelerator pedal, as well as higher degree of vehicle operating stability of. Such demands, however, could not be met by the conventional devices.